1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to spectacles, and more particularly to a spectacles set, wherein a mounting arrangement of a detachable shelter frame is arranged to provide a point support and a surface support for securely mounting the detachable shelter frame in front of a primary spectacles in a detachably attaching manner so as to enhance the mounting operation of the detachable shelter frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
Shelter frames are widely used today. A conventional shelter frame such as dip-on sunglasses comprises a plurality of clipping claws protruded around the pair of lens frames for detachably mounting on shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses so that the wearer does not need to carry and pay for another pair of shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses. However, the metal made clipping claws may scratch the lenses or the lens frames of the primary eyeglasses during the mounting process. Also, the wearer requires both hands to align and engage the conventional clip-on sunglasses on the primary eyeglasses in correct position. It is troublesome and dangerous for a wearer to use his or her both hands to wear such clip-on sunglasses on the regular glasses while he or she is driving.
In order to solve the problems of the above mentioned clip-on sunglasses, magnetic attachment is recently introduced into the eyeglasses industry. A primary pair of magnet members is affixed on two upper side extensions of a primary spectacles frame respectively. An shelter frame such as a sunglasses includes a pair of arms for resting over the upper side extensions for preventing the shelter frame from moving downward relative to the primary spectacles frame and an auxiliary pair of magnet members connected to the arms respectively for engaging with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacles frame so as to stably attach the shelter frame to the primary spectacles frame. However, the users have to align two pairs of magnet members. If the auxiliary magnet members of the sunglasses are misaligned with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacles frame, the sunglass will fall down from the primary spectacles frame easily.
Thus, the major drawback of the eyeglasses equipped with the magnet attachment is that the primary spectacles frame needs to be altered its original structural design in order to affix the magnet members thereon. So, the wearer may have to buy a pair of spectacles frames including a primary eyeglasses and an auxiliary sunglasses, which is much expensive than that the wearer needs to buy the clip-on sunglasses only. Moreover, a pair of primary magnet members is always located in front of the user's eyes.
Apart from all these, there is widely ignored problem for conventional spectacles set that virtually no conventional shelter frame has been developed to cater for primary eyeglasses which are made of or embedded by plastics materials. In such a case, conventional shelter frame is not suitable since the clipping claws are not specifically designed to engage with the primary eyeglasses which has a wider primary bridge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,180, the applicant of the present invention invented a detachable shelter frame for mounting on a primary spectacle frame by means of at lease two resilient mounting devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,352, the applicant of the present invention further invented a detachable shelter frame constructed to mount on a primary spectacle frame by two resilient mounting devices which are extended from two inner sides of two auxiliary lenses respectively. Both patents suggest the use of resilient mounting devices each comprising a resilient arm and an engaging member for mounting the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame without the use of any magnets, wherein the shelter frame is mounted on the primary spectacle frame by a two-points or more engagement by the engaging members of the resilient mounting devices with respect to the two side extensions, the lens frames or the two ends of the bridge of the primary spectacle frame. Although the resilient arms substantially enable the engaging members holding on the primary spectacle frame so as to hold the shelter frame in position, the applicant continuously seeks for better or alternative attachment structure between the shelter frame and the primary spectacle frame for easier operation and more secure attachment.